Take One
by Cap't Mo
Summary: Alex is assigned to watch after a teenage actor. Alex thinks that its going to be an easy assignment but its not. One actor has already disappeared and it seems like his charge is going to be next. Can Alex keep the girl safe without blowing his cover?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is going to be my first attempt at an Alex Rider FanFic so if I get anything wrong, just tell me. Alex is going to be 16 years old in this so he's now used to being used be MI6 even if he still doesn't like it. I'm going to need a name for Alex to use as a cover during a mission so if you can help me with that I would appreciate it. I also need the name of an actor that you think should go missing. Thanks, hope you like it. **

** Disclaimer: I'm not an old English dude so I don't own Alex Rider.**

~AR~

"Morning Alex," Jack said as I walked into the kitchen that Saturday morning. "There's a message for you in the kitchen."

"Morning, what's the message about?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"All I know is that you're not going to be too happy about it."

When Jack said that, I guessed that it had to do with MI6 and another mission that they wanted me to go on. Walking up to where the phone was, I hit the button that would play the message back.

"Good morning Alex," a voice I knew all too well started. "I need you to come over to the bank after you get up. There is something about your account that we really need to talk about. It can't be postponed. I'll see you later today then, Alex."

I sighed, I guess I was needed on a mission that couldn't wait. Heading back up the stairs, I went into my room and got ready to head down to Royal and General to talk to Blunt and Jones. On my way out the door, Jack handed me an apple. She knew as well as I did, that I would be going on this mission no matter what we said against it. I may not have wanted to go on any mission but I would always do what they said because I couldn't stop them from shipping me off somewhere. They were the government and a 16 year old can't stop the government.

As I neared the "bank", I threw the apple core in a trash can and walked in through the doors. I didn't even go up to the desk to say that I was here for Mr. Blunt because I knew that the secretary would just say that no one of that name worked here. I just sat down in a chair and waited for Mrs. Jones to come and get me. It was about ten minutes later before Mrs. Jones came out of the elevator and motioned for me to go in the elevator. I got up and walked into the elevator that would take us up to the floor where Blunt's office was. Neither of us said anything while we rode up.

When the elevator doors opened, I followed Mrs. Jones down the hall. We stopped before a closed door and she opened it, motioning for me to go in before her. I walked in and sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk where the gray Mr. Blunt sat reading the newspaper. Mrs. Jones closed the door behind her and sat in a chair that was next to the desk. Blunt didn't say anything so I decided that I would start the talking.

"What do I have to do now?"

Putting the newspaper down, Blunt looked at me. "You're needed in the U.S. again. All you're going to have to do is protect an upcoming actor."

"I have to protect an actor? Are you serious? Why can't some CIA agent do that job?"

"Because the girl you are going to be protecting is close to your age. The CIA thinks that the girl will trust you better than an older agent because you two will be so close together in age." Mrs. Jones explained.

"But why do I have to protect her? Are her fans going crazy to get her autograph?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head and sighed, "Actors are slowly disappearing. We don't know everything but we do know that there is at least one actor that has for sure disappeared already. Her agents are afraid that she might be kidnapped next because she has come so far so quickly."

I sighed. _Great, just great_, I thought, _I have to protect some actress because her agents are afraid she is about to disappear. _"Who is she?"

"Her name is Sara King. She's 15 years old. Here's her file, you can learn a little more about her from that. The rest you're going to have to learn from her when you land in the Outer Banks."

"Outer Banks? Where's that at?"

"North Carolina. Your plane leaves in three hours so you might want to get some gadgets from Smithers before you head to the airport. We already have some things packed for you." Mrs. Jones said, standing up and handing me a file.

I stood up and took the file. I would be reading on the way to the airport so that I would know more about the girl that I would be protecting. I walked out and down to where Smithers' office was. I knocked and walked in, knowing that he would be waiting for me.

"Alex, how are you m' boy?" Smithers asked as he saw me.

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"I'm okay. Here are your gadgets." He said, waving a hand at the table behind him. On the table there was an iPhone and a Nintendo DS with some games next to it. "The iPhone is just like a regular iPhone but it also has a few tricks to it. If you hit nine three times then MI6 will know you're in trouble. Holding down the nine will have you put through so that you can talk to Blunt or Mrs. Jones if you need to. The Nintendo is just like the one from your first mission. The games are the same as well."

I nodded, "That's all I get this time?"

Sadly Smithers nodded, "That's all Blunt is allowing me to give you because you're not going into a mission that's deadly."

"I understand."

"Have a good mission, Alex; don't get yourself into t much trouble."

I smirked, "I'll try not to."

~AR~

After awhile I was at the airport and about to get on my plane. I had read up on Sara and found out that she was being looked after by her adoptive older brother. She was a year younger than me and her brother, Jason, was twenty. Sara had curly, brown hair with blond highlights and green eyes. Jason had short black hair and dark brown eyes. I didn't know who I was going to be posing as. I was told that I would find that out after I landed in North Carolina.

"Now loading flight 503 to Washington D.C, and the Outer Banks." The attendant at the flight counter said.

Standing up, I walked over to board the plane that would take me to my next mission. This was going to be an easy mission. At least, I thought it was going to be easy.

**That's it for now. I hoped you liked it. If I need to fix or change anything then just tell me. R&R plz.**

**I also need your help with Alex's cover name and an actor that you think should be kidnapped or should disappear. **

**One more thing, if you want me to change the name of this FanFic, let me know. I'm not real good with coming up with titles for things. Thanks.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, even if it wasn't that many. So here's the next chapter. Now you get to fully understand what Alex's newest mission is.**

** Disclaimer: Like I said before, I am not an old English dude. I don't own Alex Rider.**

Getting off the plane in the Outer Banks, I looked around for the person who was supposed to pick me up and take me to wherever Sara was filming. Hiking my backpack up on my shoulder, I looked around at everyone that was waiting for their family or friends. There was a man standing off to the side of everyone that was holding a sign that said "AR/EK". Guessing that the AR stood for my name and the EK stood for my cover name, I walked over to the man.

"Are you the man that is picking me up?" I asked, stopping in front of the man.

"That depends, are you Alex Rider?" the man asked, looking me up and down.

"I am."

"Good, then follow me. I'm going to take you to where the shooting is taking place. On the way there I will tell you more about what you are going to be doing." The man said as he started walking off.

"What about my other bags?"

"If you follow me then we can get those on the way to the car."

Sighing, I followed the man to where the bags were at. The man didn't seem to talk any more about what I would be doing until we both got in the car and out of the airport. Grabbing my bags, I followed the man out to the car that was waiting for us. Throwing the bags in the trunk of the car, I got in the passenger seat while the man got in and started the car. Neither of us said anything as we made our way out of the airport traffic.

"Do you know anything about what you're going to be doing?" the man asked as we got on the highway.

"I know that I am going to be watching after a teenage actress but that's about it. I don't even know what my cover is."

The man nodded, "You're going to be making sure that Sara King doesn't get kidnapped. One actor has already disappeared and we are afraid that Sara might be next. Your name s going to be Eric Knight and you're going to be acting as my nephew. My name is Bryn, so you can either call me uncle Bryn or just Bryn. It doesn't matter to me."

I nodded, "I'll just call you uncle Bryn. Why are you afraid that Sara is going to be the next one to get kidnapped?"

"Because the last actor to get kidnapped was a 16 year old that was on his way up to becoming the next Taylor Lautner." (1)

I nodded even though I didn't really understand what he was saying.

"All you have to do is make sure that nothing happens to her when she is on and off the set." Bryn, I mean uncle Bryn, said, noticing the look on my face.

"Okay, that sounds easy enough." I said, thinking about the other missions I had been on.

Bryn laughed and I cast him a confused look. "You might think that it's going to be easy but you don't know what she's done before. She likes to sneak out and do normal teenage things that we try to keep her from doing because of her upcoming fame."

"Trust me; I've done a lot harder things than this. I think I'll be able to handle making sure she doesn't get into any trouble." I said, smirking.

"Good, because your job starts now." Bryn said, parking the car in front of a building that looked like an old warehouse. "I'll have someone bring your things to your room."

I nodded and got out of the car. Looking around I could see that there were a few other cars around but I didn't see anyone else but me and Bryn. Bryn motioned for me to follow him and we headed towards the warehouse where I guessed the filming was taking place. As we reached the door to the warehouse, Bryn put his finger to his mouth and opened the door. I walked in and waited for Bryn to close the door and lead me to where we would be waiting for Sara. Bryn lead me to where there were other people waiting out of sight of the cameras. Bryn motioned for me to stay where I was while he went and talked to a man that was talking to some people that were dressed up in football uniforms. The man Bryn was talking to looked over and me and nodded before saying something to the boys in the football uniforms. Bryn and the boys in the uniforms walked over to me.

"Eric, the director was wondering if you would want to be an extra while you're here." Bryn said, stopping in front of me.

I nodded and using my American accent said, "Sure, I can be an extra."

Bryn nodded and looked at the boys that were next to him, "Why don't you two go and get Eric ready and tell him what he will have to do."

The boys nodded and each of them grabbed my arms and led me to a door that was labeled Boys Changing Room. The boy on my right had short black hair and dark eyes, the boy on my left had brown hair with blond tips and blue-brown eyes. The black haired boy let go of me and walked off to get what I would be changing in to. The brown hair boy let go of my arm and turned to face me.

"Your job is going to be to a possessed football player that is trying to trick his girlfriend into also becoming possessed. Possessed as in you have some alien bug thing in your body. Your girlfriend is going to be Melissa, played by Sara King. Are you following me so far?" I nodded. "Good. Melissa, your girlfriend, is going to act like she is going to follow you into becoming possessed but she is actually gonna trick you and stab you with a needle. But don't worry the needle is fake so it will retract once it hits your skin. Oh, and my name is Kevin."

I nodded, "Why do I get to play Melissa's boyfriend if I just got here today?"

"Because you look most like the guy that was supposed to play him," a voice said from behind me. "My name is Seth and here is your uniform."

I turned around and saw that the black haired boy, Seth, had brought back a blue and yellow football uniform. He handed it to me and motioned for me to quickly change into it. Kevin was able to find some cleats that fit me along with a blue football helmet. Once all three of us were ready, we walked back out and headed to where the director was talking to a girl with black hair. She was wearing a jean skirt, black converse and a blue V-neck shirt that had Warriors written on it. There was also a number on the back of her shirt that matched the number on my jersey. My guess was that she was Sara King.

"We're ready for filming when you are, Jack." Seth said to the man that was talking to Sara.

"Good. Do you think you can handle your job?" Jack asked, turning to me.

I nodded, "I think I'll be able to do it."

Jack smiled, "Just act like your gonna take your girlfriend for a ride after scoring the winning touchdown of the game. You two lean into to kiss and then she sticks you with the needle, turning you human again."

I nodded and smiled, "Sounds easy enough."

Sara giggled, "That's what you think."

Jack, Seth, and Kevin all smirked. "Okay, everyone into position.

We all walked outside to where they had the land made up into a football field. There were other extras out there dressed as the fans, a red football team and the rest of the blue and yellow team. I hurried after Seth and Kevin and they helped me get into my character.

**(A/N Everything in italics is what takes place in the movie so the names are going to be different. Eric (Alex) is going to be Ian, Sara is Melissa, and Seth and Kevin are going to be Kurt and Sam.)**

_Catching the football, I ran around the players in the red jerseys to get to the end zone. One minutes till the game was over and I knew that I would had to get this touchdown, if I didn't we would lose by one point. I sped up and kept running, not looking back. Thinking I was in the clear, I smirked. _This is going to be easy_, I thought but just then I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. It was a red player; he lunged and went for my legs. He was thinking that he would be able to sweep my feet out from under me but that wasn't going to happen. Just as he was getting close to my feet, I jumped up and over him. I tucked and rolled, and sat up in the end zone with the football still in my arms. _

_The red player that had lunged for my feet stood up and glared at me through his helmet. I stood up just in time to hear the final buzzer go off. I had just scored the final touchdown. We had won the game. I dropped the football and took off my helmet. My team rushed out to me and we all started screaming and holding our helmets above our heads. The other team was standing by their bench looking at us. The fans ran out onto the field and I searched through everyone looking for my girlfriend. Suddenly she was next to me and I put my arms around her. Everyone was patting my back and saying how glad they were of me for scoring the winning touchdown._

_"How about me and you go for a ride after I get out of this uniform." I whispered into Melissa's ear._

_She pulled back, "You don't want to stay for the bonfire?"_

_I shook my head, "I just want to celebrate the win with you."_

_Melissa smiled and kissed my check, "Okay, hurry up then, Ian."_

_I nodded and kissed her forehead before I let Sam and Kurt pull me into the locker room. Everyone was going on and on about how I had won the game by jumping over the red player. I headed to my locker as everyone patted my back. I changed out of my uniform quickly and was about to go out the door when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found that the whole team was staring at me._

_"Are you changing Melissa tonight?" Sam asked, having heard me talking to Melissa._

_I nodded, "I have to celebrate and I thought that would be the best way."_

_They all smiled. "You're going to need this then," Kurt said, passing me a vile that held a red liquid. "Make sure she drinks it right after you change her."_

_"I know what I have to do. See you all at school Monday."_

_They nodded but didn't say anything more. I walked out of the locker room and found Melissa sitting on the lowest part of the bleachers. She got up and walked towards me when she saw that I was done. I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked towards my car. Getting in, I turned on the radio and headed towards the beach near my house. Melissa was quiet and that was okay with me, I was thinking about what I was going to have to do tonight. Reaching over, I took Melissa's hand in one of mine and moved my thumb in circles on the back of her hand. She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. We were at the beach and I parked the car in a clearing that was a little way away from the road. Turning off the car I looked over at Melissa, she was smiling at me. _

_"How do you want to celebrate?" Melissa asked._

_I shrugged, "What do you have in mind?"_

_"Whatever you do." Melissa whispered, leaning forward._

_I smiled and leaned forward till are lips were almost touching. I was about to put my lips on hers when she whispered something. I stopped and looked at her. "What did you say?"_

_"I said I was sorry."_

_I was about to ask what she was talking about when I felt something prick me in my side. Looking down, I saw that Melissa was holding a syringe to my side. I looked at her and opened my mouth to say something but I didn't get the chance before the darkness took over. _

"Cut!" Jack yelled.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and got out of the car. Sara got out on the other side and we both made are way over to where Jack and Bryn were standing. Neither of us said anything as we watched a little bit of what we had just filmed.

"You're a good actor for never having done this before." Sara said to me when the tape was over.

"Thanks." I replied. _You have no idea how much I've had to act_, I thought, going over my missions in my head.

"I'll take you guys to the hotel so you can get some rest. There isn't going to be any shooting tomorrow so you two can get to know each other more." Bryn said, motioning for us to follow him to his car.

When we reached the hotel, I followed Sara up to the floor where our rooms were. After finding my room, I turned to face Sara. "It was nice working with you today."

Sara nodded, "I agree, maybe tomorrow we can just hang out and get to know each other more without anyone bothering us."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said, opening the door to my room.

After checking out my room for any bugs, I lay down on my bed and sighed. I think I was going to like this mission after all.

**Hope you liked it.**

**(1) ****He's the only younger actor that I could think of to compare the missing actor to.**

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm American, I don't own Alex Rider. Duh**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Eric! It's time to get up!" a muffled voice yelled from outside the door.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and someone was trying to get me to wake up. I groaned and sat up. Walking towards the door, I looked out of the peep hole. Sara was standing outside the door with a man that looked to be in his twenties. I was guessing that he was Jason. I opened the door and leaned against the door jam.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" I asked, sleepiness clouding my voice.

"Two things. One being that it's time for breakfast and two being that I was wondering if you would want to go diving with me and my brother." Sara said, looking back at her brother when she mentioned him.

"Diving? I thought we were supposed to be getting to know each other." I responded.

"We are, I just thought that we could do something fun first. You can dive, can't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I can dive. When do you want to go out?"

"After you get dressed and we all eat breakfast. We'll wait while you get dressed." Sara's brother said.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I said, closing the door and walking to where my bags were. I grabbed some boxers, shorts, and a blue T-shirt and then headed for the bathroom. After changing, I grabbed my iPhone and walked out into the hallway where Sara and her brother were waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Okay, this way to the cafeteria. Eric, this is my brother, Jason, Jason, this is Eric, Bryn's nephew." Sara said as we walked into the elevator.

I stuck out my hand and we shook hands. As the elevator went down, we all listened to the horrible elevator music. No one said anything. When the doors opened, I followed Sara and Jason to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. There were already a few crew members and extras there but I guessed that most people were still sleeping since there wasn't any filming today. We each grabbed a plate and began to put things on them. I took two pancakes, a few pieces of bacon, an orange, and a glass of apple juice. Jason was already sitting at a table towards the back of the cafeteria and I walked over and sat across from him. Sara soon joined us and we started eating. For awhile, the only sounds were of us eating.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Sara said, looking over at me as she took a drink of her water.

"Well, you already know my name. I'm sixteen and I'm Bryn's nephew who's come to spend some time with him." I started, but I was interrupted.

"How dome Bryn never mentioned you before you suddenly came here?" Sara asked.

"My parents didn't really get along with uncle Bryn after my mom told him and her parents that she was going to get married to my dad. They met when my mom was in England for a semester of college. They fell in love and decided that they wanted to get married and start a family. When uncle Bryn found out that my mom had me, I guess he went ballistic saying that she shouldn't have had a kid so young."

"If you were born in England then why don't you have an accent?" Jason asked.

"Because my mom and I moved here when I was really young, my dad had been killed in a car accident when I was barely six months old. When we moved here, my mom didn't tell her parents or uncle Bryn. The only reason I'm here right now was because my mom died a few months ago in a plane crash." I finished.

Jason and Sara stared at me for a few moments. "I am so sorry." Sara said.

I shrugged, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. So, now that I've told you my story, do you think you could tell me yours?"

Sara sighed and nodded, "My dad died about a month before I was born and my mom died during childbirth. I was adopted by Jason's parents when I was about three years old. They raised me until about two years ago when they died in a car crash. From then on, Jason raised me. I started acting about a month after the accident."

Whoa, her file hadn't mentioned all that. "I am so sorry." I said after all that had sunk in.

Sara smirked, "It's like you said, it's not your fault."

I nodded and none of us said anything while we finished eating our breakfast. Other actors and crew members were slowly coming into the cafeteria and we were getting ready to go when Bryn and Jack walked over to the table.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Bryn asked, looking between me and Sara.

"We're going diving." Sara replied standing up.

"When?"

"Now," Sara replied briskly. "Come on Eric and Jason." Sara walked away and didn't look back to see if we were following or not.

With a quick look at each other, we stood up and followed Sara without another word to Bryn or Jack. We put our dishes on a ledge that went into the kitchen and headed to the front doors of the hotel. Jason led us to a black SUV and motioned for us to get in the back. Once we were in the car, Jason turned around to face us.

"Okay, you two are going to be diving at the site of a shipwreck that I found the other day, I need you guys to take some pictures so I can see if there is anything wroth rescuing down there. Can you guys do that?"

Sara and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we can do that," I replied.

Jason smiled, "Good, then let's get going."

~AR~

"Do I really have to wear this?" I asked, holding up a pink wetsuit.

Jason shrugged, "I couldn't find any other color wetsuit that was your size. Sorry."

I heard a giggle and turned around to see Sara come walking towards the boat wearing a dark purple wetsuit. She held up a dark blue wetsuit, "I think this is your size."

I turned to glare at Jason before running over to Sara and grabbing the wetsuit from her. "Thanks," I said as I hurried into the dive store to change into the wetsuit. When I came back out I saw that Sara was waiting on the boat and Jason was standing on the dock. Hurrying over, I hopped on the boat and sat down next to Sara. Jason untied the boat and slowly started pushing the boat towards the end of the dock. When the boat was just about to pass the end of the dock, Jason hopped on and turned us toward where I guessed the ship was. None of us said anything as Jason drove the boat out into open water.

"Okay," Jason said, slowing the boat and throwing the anchors over. "You guys know what to do right?"

"Yeah, we know what to do." Sara replied, getting up and getting the dive gear.

Jason helped Sara and I get our dive gear on. Jason gave each of an underwater camera so back into the water when Jason motioned for us to stop. "I want to try something out," he said, giving us each a headset.

"I don't think these are going to work underwater, Jason." I said as I put mine on.

"They're made so that you two can talk to each under while you're down there. It works with this," he explained, holding up something that looked like a helmet. He held them out so us. I looked at Sara and she shrugged so I took the black one and put it on.

"Can you hear me?" I asked Sara once she but her helmet on.

"Loud and clear." She replied.

Jason motioned that we could start diving so Sara and I got ready to flip backwards into the water. We sat down next to each other on the side of the boat and then flipped over. With a splash, we hit the water and went under. Everything was fine as we made are way down to the shipwreck. Swimming around the top of the shipwreck we took pictures or the things that had been left on board when the ship went under. Sara swam to an open porthole in the side of the ship and went in; I followed close behind so that there wouldn't be a chance that we would get separated. After swimming through some of the rooms and hallways, we swam into a room that must have been a dining area. There were tables, chairs, and utensils everywhere. There were even things hanging up on the wall. I started snapping pictures and Sara swam around looking at the things that had been left down here. Suddenly Sara screamed. I whipped around to where I had last seen here, but she wasn't there.

"Sara where are you?" I asked, swimming towards where I had last seen her.

"I'm in the room next to the dining room." She replied.

"Why did you scream?" I asked, making my way to the room she said she was in.

"I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said as she appeared in front of me. "I think we got enough pictures, why don't we head back up to the boat."

"Uh, okay." I followed Sara out the porthole and we slowly made our way back up to the boat. On the way up, I thought about what Sara must have seen that had made her scream while we were in the boat. Hopefully it was anything that would mean that she was going to be the next actor to disappear.

~AR~

Back at the hotel, we all headed to our rooms to rest before dinner that night. I was tired from both the jet lag and diving so I thought it would be a good idea to take a nap before getting ready for dinner. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep when my phone went off. It was a text from Smithers.

**Eric, another actor has disappeared. Blunt is trying 2 get more information on who it was but all we have 4 now is that he/she was friends w/ Sara. Keep an I out 4 anything suspicious. Good luck.**

I sighed, looks like I wasn't going to be taking a nap after all. Walking over to the desk that was in the room, I turned on the laptop that Bryn had given me when we had been on the way here from the airport. I picked up my phone and texted Smithers back.

**K, I'm gonna c if I can find anything on the web about the actors that have disappeared. Thnx 4 letting me no.**

The laptop was now on and I went to Google and typed in "missing actors" in the search box. I hit enter and waited for the results to pop up. The first few results were about actors that had disappeared from the film making business for awhile. I finally found a link that took me to a page about the two missing actors. As I read the articles, I took notes on things that stood out. I had to make sure that Sara wasn't the next person to go missing.

**Okay, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. **

** ~Cap't Mo~**


	4. AN

Okay, I am sorry to say that I wont be able to update another chapter for a while because the laptop that I saved the chapters on isn't working and the laptop I'm on right now is hard to type on because it's really small. Anyways hopefully I can get the next chapter up before too long.

One more thing. Should I make Alex and Sara girlfriend/ boyfriend or just regular friends? It'll help with writing the other chapters when I find a computer that works right.

Thanks.

~Cap't Mo~


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I know it's short but i just wanted to get another chapter out. I will try to get a chapter out at least once a month but I don't know how good i will be at that because i dont really have time to get on the comp during the week with homework and my stepmoms work. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**~Cap't Mo~**

**Disclaimer: Im not some old English dude. I do not own Alex Rider.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I was still sitting at the desk in front of the laptop; whish was still opened to the website where I was looking at the information about the missing actor.

"Eric? Are you in there?" someone yelled from the hallway.

After exiting the website and closing the laptop, I shook my head to clear it of sleep. I got up and walked over to the door. Looking out through the peephole, I saw Sara standing outside my door looking a little bit annoyed. I yawned as I opened the door, "What is it?"

"What were you doing? Sleeping?"

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, it's time for dinner."

"Okay, do I have time to take a quick shower or do I have to come down right now?"

Sara thought for a moment, "I guess you can take a shower, that way you won't smell up the whole cafeteria."

"Cool, you can go on down if you want, that way you don't have to wait for me." I replied, thinking of how messy the room was already.

"I can wait for you, if that's okay."

I nodded and opened the door wider to let her in, "Yeah, that's fine with me. I just want to warn you, the room is really messy."

Sara shrugged as she walked by, "Most teenagers have messy rooms, it's just who we are."

After losing the door, I ran around the room and tried to pick up a few of the things that I had already thrown around the room. Sara laughed at me but I just kept picking things up. When I was down, I put them in a pile between one of the beds and the wall. Then I grabbed a clean shirt and shorts from my bag and headed into the bathroom. I heard Sara turn on the TV and turn it to something but I couldn't tell what it was. I started the water and thought about what it was going to be like at dinner. Did everyone else know that another actor had gone missing, or was I the only one here that did?

After a quick shower, I walked out of the bathroom to find that Sara was lying on the bed watching TV. I didn't know what the show was but it looked like something to do with crime scenes.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I asked, towel drying my hair a little bit.

Sara nodded as she stood up and turned off the TV. I threw my towel on the pile of dirty clothes and walked over to the door. Opening it, I made a "ladies first" gesture at Sara. She laughed and shook her head but want past me anyways. We made our way to the elevators without saying anything, but once we were alone inside the elevator, Sara started talking.

"Are you really Bryn's nephew?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged, "I've never heard him talk about any family before last week when he brought up that you where going to be coming here."

_Great_, I thought, _they've planned that I was going to be here for over a week without telling me first. _"He didn't really get along with my dad."

Sara nodded but didn't say anything more. After a moment of silence, the elevator dinged and we were on the first floor. I waved Sara ahead of me as the doors opened and I followed her to the cafeteria. When we got to the cafeteria doors, we could hear everyone talking about something. It also sounded like they had the TV on. "I wonder what they're talking about in." I said as Sara stopped at the door.

"Probably what we are going to shoot tomorrow."

I nodded but didn't say anything more as we finished walking in. as soon as someone noticed that we were there, the noise stopped. Someone had turned off the TV when we walked in and now everyone was focused on us. I looked for Bryn and found him by Chris, the director. They were watching Sara but they were saying anything to each other. I think they all knew about Sara's friend being taken, but they probably didn't want to say anything to her right now.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked Sara after we filled our plates.

"How about over there?" she asked, pointing towards the one corner of the cafeteria that wasn't filled with people.

"That's fine with me."

As I followed Sara to the table, I noticed that the others slowly began to turn away from staring at her. I think someone was getting ready to tell her but I wasn't too sure. Neither of us said anything as we started eating. After a few moments, people started talking again and it was soon as loud as it had been when we were walking towards here earlier.

"Do you want to hang out later and get to know each other since we didn't really talk this morning when we went diving?" I asked Sara.

"Sure, that would be better then sitting in my room doing nothing."

I smiled, "Cool, where do you want to go?"

"How about we just go down to the beach behind the hotel?"

"That'll be fine."

We stopped talking and kept eating; everyone else seemed to have gone back to eating their own dinner. It didn't look like anyone was going to come over and talk to us. People were slowly making their way out and we both stood up to take care of out dirty dishes. Walking over to where we put the dirty dishes, we were stopped by both Bryn and Chris.

"Do you have a minute Sara?" Chris asked, looking at the clock that was on the wall.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I have a minute, why?"

"Well, there is something that I need to tell you," Chris looked at me, "Would you give us a minute, Eric?"

I nodded and took Sara's dishes from her. Bryn followed me as I walked over to put them in the bins so that people would be bale to clean them for later. When I put the dishes away, I leaned up against the wall and watched Chris talk to Sara. Bryn stood next to me, not having said a word since I arrived with Sara here for dinner. Suddenly Sara screamed and ran out of the cafeteria. It looked like she was crying heavily already. I looked over at Bryn, "What did he tell her?"

"I think you already know what he told her." Bryn said, starting to walk away from me.

I grabbed his arm, "What are you talking about?"

"Sara's friend was taken two days ago. They were very close when they were younger and still are."

"Oh."

Bryn nodded, "Why don't you go up to her room and see if you can talk to her, maybe help her calm down a little bit."

I nodded, "Yeah, I can do that." As I started walking away, Bryn spoke up.

"Stay close to her for the next few days, none of us wants her to be the next one to disappear."

As I walked to Sara's room, I thought about what had happened since I had arrived here. Now that two actors were missing, I would have to be more careful about what Sara did during that time when we were shooting anything. Maybe going out to the beach to talk tonight wouldn't be the best thing to do. I sighed as I stepped out of the elevator, I needed to get close to Sara to make sure she wasn't the next one missing but I couldn't get too close. If I did, I might be the next one that when missing for being too good of a friend to Sara. I stopped outside Sara's door; I could here her crying inside. I raised my hand to knock on Sara's door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I noticed something about the last chapter after I had started writing this chapter. I kept saying that the director's name was Chris when it is actually Jack. Sorry about hat, I will go back and fix it when I have the chance. Hope you like this chapter.**

I whipped around was about to punch the person behind me, but I stopped when I saw who it was. Jason, Sara's older brother. He looked angry and I wasn't sure if it was because I had almost punched him or if it was because he could hear Sara crying. I put my hand down to show him that I wasn't going to punch him, but he still didn't let go of my shoulder.

"Do you mind letting me go?"

Jason let go, "Did you make my sister cry, because if you did, then you're in for a world of hurt."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't make her cry, I swear."

"Then who did?"

"Well, Chris was the one that told her."

"Told her what?"

"That her friend was the next actor that went missing."

Jason went pale, "What do you mean that one of her friends were the next actor to go missing?"

I shrugged, "That's all I know. Chris told her when we got done eating dinner this evening. He said that I should try to calm her down, that's why I'm up here right now."

Jason nodded, "Why don't I talk to her, seeing as you don't really know her."

"That's fine with me."

"Thanks."

I nodded and walked away. Hopefully he would be able to calm her down but I knew that we probably wouldn't be doing anything tonight. Heading back to my room, I passed a few of the other extras that were in the movie. We nodded to each other when we passed but never stopped to talk. Stopping outside my door, I was about to open it when I suddenly remembered something. I hadn't grabbed my key card when Sara and I went down for dinner earlier.

"Just great," I moaned, accidentally letting my accent slip.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around to find Kevin and Seth standing outside the door to a room down the hall. I nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't grab my key card earlier when I went down to get dinner."

Kevin laughed, "Why don't you join us then? We can call and tell Bryn and then play some video games while we wait for him to come to your rescue."

"Thanks," I said, walking towards them.

"No problem," Kevin said as Seth opened the door with their key card.

Following them into there room, I sat down on the bed that wasn't too covered in clothes. Seth walked over to the TV and turned both that and the Xbox that was lying on the ground, on. Then he threw one controller at me and took the other one for himself. Snatching the controller out of the air I held it as Seth picked out a game and popped it in. "Have you ever played Left For Dead 2?" I shook my head. "Have you at least played the first one then?"

"I don't play video games that much actually." I said.

Seth just sat there, eyes and mouth both wide open. Kevin stopped next to the bed when he saw Seth's face, "What's going on?"

"He says that he doesn't ever play video games!" Seth exclaimed, pointing at me.

I looked at Kevin and shrugged, "I do play them, just not that often."

Kevin just shook his head and walked over to the phone, "You shouldn't have told Seth that, he is a video game fanatic." Seth glared at Kevin and I chuckled. "I'm going to call Bryn now and see if he can get Eric another key card, you two just play your game now."

As Kevin made the call, Seth started up the game and started explaining which controls did what. Once I was sure that I knew what to do, we started playing. At first I wasn't doing very well but as the game continued, I started getting the hang of it. The level we were in finished and the scores popped up, I was in first with how many zombies I had killed. Looking over at Seth, I saw that he was glaring at the screen. I smirked. Kevin was still on the phone so we started playing the next level, both trying to beat each other and the online players that had joined our game. A few minutes into our new level, Kevin got off the phone and laid down on the bed that I was sitting on the edge off.

"Bryn is going to get you a new key then bring it up. He said it was going to be about fifteen minutes because he has to talk to Jack about something."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks for making the call."

"No problem, I play whoever gets the most kills in this level."

I smiled, guessing that it would be me again, and how right I was.

"This is so not far! You said that you barely play video games at all, yet you manage to beat me by over thirty kills." Seth exclaimed throwing the controller at Kevin who caught it just inches before it would have hit his face.

I shrugged, "I get the use of things quickly."

Seth rolled his eyes and Kevin tried to cover up his laughing with a cough but it didn't work out so well. As Seth went on mumbling about how I beat him, Kevin and I began to play. Half way through the first level, I could already tell that Kevin was a little better at this game than Seth was, but he still wasn't good enough to beat me. After a few levels of me beating Kevin, he finally gave up and they declared that I was the champion.

"Out of the two of you, who is the champion?" I asked, handing Seth the controller I had been using.

"I am, defiantly," Seth said a huge smile on his face.

"In your dreams maybe," Kevin replied.

"It is so on," Seth said as he restarted the game on a new level.

I watched them play for a little while but then I started thinking about my mission. So far, nothing to bad had happened around the set. No one had been hurt and no one was angry enough at someone to want them to disappear. At least, I don't think that there was anyone that wanted that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, it's probably Bryn with a key for my door," I told Seth and Kevin as I stood up.

They both nodded but didn't say anything. I shook my head as I walked to the door. I liked playing videogames, but they played like it was a fight to the death. Opening the door, I found that it was Bryn that had been knocking.

"I heard you got locked out of your room," he stated, holding up another key card.

I nodded, "Yeah, I forgot to grab mine when Sara and I when down for dinner earlier."

"Trust me, you aren't the only person that has done that this week. Even Sara has done it once or twice."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Really? Sara has gotten locked out of her own room, too?"

"Yup, even the movie stars get locked out of their own rooms. They seem to do it more than normal people do though."

"That's not totally surprising."

"I know. So here is your new key card, try not to lock this one in your room with your other one. The hotel doesn't have enough to be giving us new ones every time someone locks themselves out of their room."

I nodded, understanding, "Thanks for bringing this to me."

"It was no problem. Goodbye for now Eric."

"Bye Bryn."

Bryn left and I turned back to see that Seth and Kevin were still playing their game. There really wasn't very much for me to do in my own room but it wasn't very fun watching them try and beat each other at killing zombies. After thinking for a moment I decided that I was going to leave and go back to my own room. Maybe I would be able to find out some more stuff on the missing actors. "Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room now."

They both nodded but didn't say anything again. I smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Walking over to my own room, I opened the door with me new key card and walked inside. Putting the key card in my pocket so not to forget it if I left my room again, I headed over to my laptop and powered it up again. As it powered up, I looked for the remote. After a few minutes, I found it under the bed. Turning the TV on, I logged into my account on the laptop and found the site that I had been at earlier when I had been looking at information. Looking over the site again, I noticed that it had been updated about an hour before.

As I read the new things that they had put up, I saw that there was a link that said; Click here to see the kidnapped actor's pictures. Should I click it? After a moment of thought, I clicked it. The link opened up a new window and I was suddenly staring at a page that was filled with pictures of a boy and girl in a basement like room. Scrolling down, I saw that the boy was the first one that had been taken because there were more pictures of him by himself towards the bottom. Since there was more than one page of pictures, I click the little number 2 at the bottom to take me to the next page. As the next page loaded, a little pop up window popped up and I was about to exit out of it when I read what it said;

_Do you want to see who see whose next on the list?_

_ They can't possibly know who is going to be the next one taken, _I thought_, do they?_ Deciding that there was only one way to find out, I opened the window larger. The first page was about making sure that there wasn't anyone around you, and since I was alone in my room, I want to the next page. For the first half of the page, it was just about why this person was kidnapping these actors, and then the list began.

**Jason Glenwood**

**Angela Fleming**

Sara King

Kevin Holbrook

Seth Honeycutt

Eric Knight

No. This can't be right. They _can't_ know that I'm here and helping them film. I'm just being used as an extra. _I have to show Bryn this, _I thought, _he has to make sure that nothing happens to any of us. _

Copying and pasting the list into a word document, I saved it so that I would be able to show Bryn it later. Standing up, I walked over to the side table and picked up the phone. Since I didn't know Bryn's room number, I called down to the lobby and asked the lady there for it. After a few seconds, she put me right on through. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bryn, it's me, Eric. Do you think that you could come to my room? I have to show you something and I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Yeah, sure I can come over. Right now or in the morning?"

"Right now would be better, if you can make it."

"I can make it, I'll be right over."

Hanging up the phone, I sat down and put my head in my hands. Now I was going to have to watch three people instead of the one that I was promised. Four, if I counted myself. Groaning, I threw myself back so that I was lying down, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes, no all the time, I hated this job. Just then the phone rang and I flipped over onto my stomach so that I was able to reach it from where I was lying. Picking it up, I answered, "Hello?"

"You shouldn't be so noisy. Or else you might be moved up on the list." A male voice said.

"Who are you? Why are you kidnapping these kids?"

"Only I know my reasons behind what I am doing. You just need to watch your back before you're taken too. And you might want to look at the list again, because I think your name has been moved up a spot or two."

I lunged for the computer, trying to remember how I got to the list the last time. After a few moments, I was able to find it and I saw that my name had been moved up to number three, right before Sara. "How do you know am even acting in the film? I'm just here to visit my uncle."

The man laughed, "Because I saw you act the first day you were here. And I can tell that the director thinks that you could become an even better actor after this."

"Who are you?"

Another laugh, "Goodbye Eric."

He hung up and I slammed the phone down. Something wasn't right, the only way that this guy could have seen me acting the other day was if he was here during that. This means he has to be part of the crew. _As soon as I start to like a mission, something happens that makes me start hating it,_ I thought, _I hate MI6._


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope this is as good as the other chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, even though I wish I did sometimes.**

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to be filming today, after what I showed you yesterday?" I asked Bryn, as we both headed out to the car.

He nodded, "Jack wants to get this done as soon as possible now that more actors are disappearing. He doesn't want anyone, especially Sara, to go missing while we're trying to film this."

I sighed and got into the car, nothing was going to stop them from trying to get this film done, not even the threat that four of their actors could be one of the next to go missing. We were silent as Bryn drove us to where we would be filming for the next few hours. After passing through the guards that Jack had set up to keep the fans out, we had to drive up a long driveway that brought us to an old house. The house looked like it could fall apart at any second. "Is that thing safe to film in?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Yes, it just looks like it's really old. It was actually built a few months ago; we're just renting it from the owners."

"Did they build it to look this old on purpose?"

Bryn chuckled, "No, we made it look like it was old. After we're done filming here, we just have to take down a few things and wash it and it will look just like it did before we were here."

"Okay. Where are Sara and the others?"

"They all came here at different times and in different cars so that no one could track them or catch them all at the same time."

I nodded, "Good idea."

Bryn nodded and headed towards the back of the old looking house. When we rounded the corner I saw that there were a few different trailers set up. "You, Seth, and Kevin share the trailer on the end," Bryn said, pointing towards it. "I have to talk to Jack about what you guys will be filming today."

I nodded and headed over towards the trailer. I was just about to open the door when it swung open. Seth was standing on the other side. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. Come on, get in here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. When I got in the trailer, I saw that Kevin was lying out on the couch that was in there. He raised his head when he heard Seth pull me in.

"Hey, took you long enough to get here."

I smiled, "What can I say, Bryn drives slow."

They both laughed and I sat down on one of the chairs. I'm not sure how long we were just sitting there but it seemed like forever. Suddenly the door opened and Bryn stuck his head in. "Eric, can you some with me? Jack wants to tell you what you're going to have to do today."

I nodded and stood up. Waving at Seth and Kevin, I followed Bryn out of the trailer. He led me to the back door of the house when there were a bunch of people standing around. Bryn pushed through them and I did the same as to not lose sight of him. Once we were through the crowd of people, Bryn led my down a few hallways and down a set of stairs. We ended up in a basement that was barely lit by the lights for the cameras. The only things that I could see that we would be using when we were filming was a hard looking wooden chair in the middle of the room. _I wonder who is going to be tied up in that. _Bryn left me staring at the chair while we went to talk to Jack.

"Hey, you're finally here."

I turned around to see Sara standing behind me. She was dressed up like Melissa in the same clothes that we had shot in last time. "Yeah, it looks like I'm the one that everyone is waiting on, huh?"

Sara laughed, "Yeah, I think it was you we were all waiting for."

"What are we filming today?"

"I think it's what happens after Melissa stabs you with the syringe."

I nodded, "So I'm going to be the one that's tied to the chair."

Sara nodded, "Yup."

"Great." Sara smiled. I think she was about to say something back but stopped because Jack and Bryn were walking towards us.

"Morning, kids. Are you ready to do something filming today?"

We both nodded, "Good, today we will be filming the part where Melissa is talking to Ian who is tied to the chair. Melissa will be telling Ian how she knows about the possessed football players changing everyone in town. Melissa then gives Ian another shot which causes the parasite onside him to come out where she can kill it. As Melissa is killing the parasite, Kurt and Sam, played by Kevin and Seth, are going to break in and try to get you out. But once they find out that you're not possessed anymore, they run out to tell the rest of the football team. Do you guys understand what you have to do?"

Sara and I both nodded, "Good. Now Eric, Bryn will take you back to the trailer you're sharing with Kevin and Seth so that you can get dressed and ready."

"Okay."

Following Bryn back out the way we came, we headed back to the trailer. Once we were there, Bryn said that he would wait for me outside to finish getting dressed so he could take me over to Makeup. The idea of putting on makeup did not appeal to me but I guess I had to do it since I was playing a part in the film. Kevin and Seth looked up when I entered but they didn't say anything. "Do you two know where my stuff is for filming today?"

"In the back one of the outfits should have your name on it." Kevin replied.

"Okay, thanks."

Kevin nodded and I walked to the back of the trailer. Sure enough, there were three different outfits hanging there. Each of them with a different name on them. Remembering what outfit I wore from the last shot, I was able to find out which one was mine without even looking at the names. Picking up the hanger, I switch out the clothes I was wearing for the ones on the hanger. Once I was done, I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure everything was the way I remembered it from the last time. It was. The kaki shorts and a blue Aeropostale T-shirt looked just like they had before. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they had put them right on the hanger after we were done with the last shoot. _Guess I'm ready for makeup now_, I though, wincing.

Heading back out, I nodded at Kevin and Seth before stepping outside to where Bryn was waiting for me. He didn't say anything as he started walking off towards another trailer. I followed without a word. Bryn stopped at one of the trailers and motioned for me to go on in. "Once you get done with your makeup, meet me back by the house. Then Jack and some other crew members will help you get into position for the shoot, okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, opening the door to the trailer.

As soon as I stepped foot inside the trailer, I was grabbed by a pair of hands and thrown into a chair. I had to resist striking out with a foot or fist because it was just the girls that did makeup. I tried to pull away as once of the girls brought a brush to my face. "If you stopped moving, then this would go a lot easier and faster for both of us."

I nodded and forced myself not to move every time they brought something to my face. After what seemed like forever, they were done and I was able to walk out of the trailer. I felt like I was going to sneeze from what they had done, but I never did. I sighed as I headed over to the house, _why do I have to be part of this movie_, I asked myself. Once I reached the house, I looked around for Bryn. I saw him standing off to the side of everyone talking on his cell phone. As I quietly walked closer to him, I was able to hear a little bit of the conversation he was having.

"He showed me the list he found on the internet."

"I don't know if he suspects anything, if he does then he's really good at hiding it."

Bryn growled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How am I supposed to do that? He always seems to be with her or the other two guys."

Another sigh, "Fine, I'll do what I can."

Bryn hung up the phone and rubbed his head with his hands. Acting like I hadn't heard anything, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"I just got here. You told me to meet you at the house but when I saw that you weren't there, that you were over here, I decided to come and tell you that I was done with makeup."

"Did they even do anything to you? You look exactly the same as you did when you went in there."

I shrugged, "It seemed like they were putting makeup on me but I can't be sure since I've never worn makeup before."

Bryn laughed and motioned for me to follow him once again into the house. The other crew people that were there moved out of our way as we walked in. _I guess I know what it feels like to be famous_, I thought to myself as we walked down the stairs. Sara and Jack were already down there talking to some of the camera guys, but they started walking towards us when they saw that we were there.

"Are you ready, Eric?" Jack asked as he looked me up and down.

I nodded, "I think so."

"Good, now let's get you into position."

Jack motioned to the chair that was in the middle of the room and I slowly made my way over to it. Once I sat in it, a couple of guys came up with some chains and a set of handcuffs. I gulped and tensed my muscles out of habit. Once of the guys laughed when he saw this, "Relax kid."

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

Sara laughed from where she was standing off to the side, and I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later, the chains were tightened and I was securely chained to the chair. Jack walked over to a chair that was behind a few TV screens, "Actors ready?"

I nodded.

"Action!"

**(A/N Everything in italics is what takes place in the movie so the names are going to be different. Eric (Alex) is going to be Ian, Sara is Melissa, and Seth and Kevin are going to be Kurt and Sam.)**

_My head hurt. _Everything_ hurt. Something wasn't right. The last thing I remember was leaning in to kiss Melissa in the car. After that, everything is black. Stifling a groan, I slowly opened my eyes, not that it made much of a difference because it was pitch black wherever I happened to be. Thinking that it would clear my head, I shook it back and forth. _Ow, bad idea_, I thought to myself._

_"I see that you're finally awake," a familiar voice said from behind me as a light came on from above me. _

_I tried to turn my head so that I could see who was talking to me but they were directly behind me where I couldn't turn my head. "What do you want?" I asked._

_"I want to help you get better. I want to get that parasite out of you." The person slowly walked in front of me so that I could get a good look at them. It was Melissa. _

_Suddenly I remembered, right as I was about to kiss her, she had jabbed me with a needle. She knocked me out. "What are you talking about Mel? There isn't a parasite in me, that's crazy. Why do you think that?"_

"_I'm not stupid Ian, I know about you and the football team. You infect your girlfriends and they infect their friends and soon the entire school is infected. You and your buddies thought that no one knew about you but you were wrong, I knew and I am going to get that thing out of you."_

_I shook my head and started laughing, "You can't do that. Once you're infected, you never go back."_

"_That's where you're wrong Ian. This," she held up a needle, "is what will get that thing out of your body."_

_I stared at the needle, trying to remember something he had told us when we first decided that we wanted to get infected. Nothing. I couldn't remember, my head was still foggy from what she gave me earlier. "There isn't a way to fix us, Mel. Just join us, so we can be together."_

"_I won't join you," she said, slowly coming forward. "But I will save you." With that, she jabbed the needle in my arm and pushed down. _

_As she withdrew the needle from my arm, I started laughing. Nothing was happening. "Looks like you lost Mel, that isn't do-" I broke off. My chest was starting to burn, something was wrong. It felt like something was clawing at the inside of my stomach, like something wanted out. _What's happening to me?

"_I know it hurts, but it will all be over soon." Melissa said, coming around behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder as I started to gag. _

_Suddenly something sprang from my mouth and I started coughing. A slug like thing was withering on the floor. The parasite. Melissa's hand moved away from my shoulder for a moment as she moved back in front of me. She now held a black gun in her hand and was pointing it at the parasite. "What are you-" I broke off again as she pulled the trigger. The slug like parasite exploded, bits and pieces of it going everywhere. "Gross, Mel."_

_She shrugged and turned around. "Hey, at least I saved you." _

"_Yeah," I replied smiling. _

_She smiled and started to lean in. I leaned forward as far as I could go and out lips touched. "Hey!"_

_We jerked apart and Melissa looked behind me. "Sam, Kurt," she said, nodding her head. "What do you want?"_

"_Why is Ian chained to a chair? What did you do to him?" Kurt's voice asked._

"_I did to him what I am going to do to everyone else that your sick coach infected."_

"_You _know_? How?"_

_Melissa shrugged again, "And I know how to get that thing out of people. That's what I did to Ian. He isn't one of you anymore."_

"_That's not possible," Sam said. "Once you're infected, you can't go back."_

"_Look around, Sam. What do you think that purple slime is? That's the parasite that's inside you."_

"_Let's get out of here, Kurt. We need to tell coach about this."_

_Kurt must have nodded because Melissa turned back to me. "Come on, let's get you untied."_

_I nodded. Once the last chain fell away and the handcuffs were taken off, I stood up and put my arms around Melissa. "Thank you," I whispered into her hair as I hugged her._

"Cut! Great job, guys."

I let go of Sara and she smiled at me before walking away. "You guys can go change and then get a ride back to the hotel from the same person that you got a ride here with." Jack said from where he was still sitting.

I followed everyone back up stairs and then headed to the trailer that Seth was just getting in. Kevin saw me coming up behind them so he left the door open for me. "Thanks," I said once I reached the door.

"No problem. You did great today."

"Thanks, you guys did too."

"You couldn't even see us," Seth said from where he was on the couch.

I shrugged, "You still sounded good."

They laughed and I headed to the back to change again. Once I had changed, I headed back to the front. The guys were still in costume because they had a small scene that they had to shoot before they were able to go back to the hotel. Saying bye, I opened the door and headed out. I looked around for Bryn and his car but I didn't see either of them anywhere. _Might as well look around for him_, I thought as I started off to where all the cars were parked.

Walking around the cars, I got the feeling that I was being watched but every time I look to where I think I'm being watched from, there isn't anyone there. "Bryn? Are you out here?"

Nothing.

I sighed and was about to head back to the car when a pair of arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around me. I tried to fight back but the arms were too strong. One of the hands must have been holding a syringe because I felt something poke me in the side. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. The person that was holding me started laughing as I went limp in his arms.

"This is what you get for looking into things that you shouldn't, kid"

Then; darkness.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long.**

**Good? Bad?**


	8. Sorry!

**Sorry about this not being a new chapter. My parents' new job means that they are on the computer all the time. This means that I cant get on the much to type up new chapters which means that you don't get to read new chapters. I am EXTREMELY sorry about this. I will try and write whenever I get the chance but there probably wont be a new chapter up until summer vacation. And even then it might not be till the beginning up June because I am going on a week long mission trip with my church the week after school gets out. **

** Again, I am really sorry that this isn't a new chapter.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay. School is out and I am back from my missions trip so now I will be updating a little more but I have 5 stories now that I have to keep up so… yea, anyways, here is the next chapter of Take One. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

_I sighed and was about to head back to the car when a pair of arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around me. I tried to fight back but the arms were too strong. One of the hands must have been holding a syringe because I felt something poke me in the side. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. The person that was holding me started laughing as I went limp in his arms._

_"This is what you get for looking into things that you shouldn't, kid"_

_Then; darkness._

There was a dull ache in the back of my head as I slowly started waking up. How there was a dull ache in the back of me head when I had been knock out with a drug, I don't know.

I opened my eyes slowly in case there was a bright light, so I didn't blind myself. There was light, but it wasn't as bright as I thought it would be. I tried to sit up but I found that my legs and arm were tied down to the table that I was lying on. Frowning, I tested the strength of the knots and found them to be extremely tight. Guess that this wasn't their first time tying people to a table.

"Who are you?" a voice asked form my left.

I turned my head and saw that there was a girl and a boy tied to chairs that were against the wall. My guess was that they were the two actors that had been taken, Jason and Angela. "I'm Eric Knight. Who are you?"

"My name is Jason Glenwood and this is Angela Fleming. Why are we here?"

"You two are here because you two are good actors. I'm here because I pissed someone off by looking for the person who had taken you two while trying to protect someone else."

"What?" Angela asked.

"I'm -" I broke off as I heard a door being opened. Turning my head the other direction, I saw a man dressed from head to toe in black walk into the room we were in. I could just make out that there was a hallway that lead to stairs behind him before the door closed.

"Morning, kids. How did you sleep last night?"

"Why are you here?"

"You know why you're here, Alex."

"My name isn't Alex."

The man chuckled, "Yes it is. You're under the false identity of Eric Knight because you are on a mission to protect Sara King from ending up like those two," he pointed at Jason and Angela. "Your real name is Alex Rider, you're from England and you work for MI-6."

How did he know that? "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm pretty sure that you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"How?"

"I did my research after I figured out that you were looking into their disappearances. Now your missing, just like them."

"Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged, "I was paid to do this."

"By who?"

"Why would I tell you that? All I came here to do, is get you so that we can call your 'uncle.'" he made air quotes around uncle, knowing that it was fake. He walked over to where I was lying down and started to undo the chains. He started with my feet and held a grip on my arm so that I wouldn't make a run for it. I slowly sat up as the last chain came undone. He pulled me off the table and towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door he stopped and pulled out a set of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Just in case you think you can try something smart."

I rolled my eyes and waited till he had put the handcuffs on so that he could lead me out of the room. He pushed me up and the stairs down a hallway that led to an office that had a desk with a computer, some bookshelves and a couch. He pushed me onto the couch and walked over to the desk where he opened a drawer and pulled out a cell phone. He punched in a number and held it up to his ear, waiting for whoever was on the other end to answer. After a moment he smiled, "Bryn? Hey, I have your nephew."

"No, he hasn't been hurt, yet. Do you want to talk to him?"

A smirk, "Sure, hold on."

He walked over to me and started to put the phone to my ear before he stopped. "You don't tell he anything more than that your fine and that the other two kids are fine. Got it?"

I nodded, "Okay."

He put the phone up to my ear, "Bryn?"

"Eric! Are you okay? Are Angela and Jason with you?"

"I'm fine. Yes, they are here and they are fine, too."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, he knocked me out before he brought me here. Is Sara-"

"That's enough," he said, pulling the phone away from me. "Bryn, I suggest that you stay out of this if you want these three to stay unharmed. I can still take the others, I'm not afraid not to."

The man hung up and turned to me, "Do you always disobey orders?"

I didn't reply, instead I just rolled my eyes. _I'm a teenagers, it's what we do. _The man grabbed me and started pulling me back out of the room. "What's your name?"

The man side glanced at me before answering, "Trevor."

I nodded, "Okay."

Trevor raised an eyebrow an shook his head as he lead me back down the stairs and into the basement room. He took the handcuffs off me but didn't chain me back to the table. Instead he just left me there with Jason and Angela still tied to their chairs. I waited a moment after Trevor left before I headed over to where Jason and Angela were sitting. They both tensed when I walked behind them. "I'm just going to try and untie you, that's it. I won't hurt you."

They nodded. It took a little while but I was able to get them untied. They both had marks on their wrists so I knew that they had been tied up like that for a while. As they rubbed their wrists, Jason watched me. I could tell that he knew there was something that Trevor had said that was right about me. "You can ask me questions if you want. You don't have to stare at me." I said, moving back to where I had woken up earlier. Sitting on the table, I waited for one of them to ask the first question.

"Who are you? And I don't mean who you are acting as, I mean who you really are." Jason asked.

I sighed, "My real name is Alex Rider. I'm from London. I'm here because I am on a mission to protect Sara King."

"How can you protect her? You look like you are the same as us." Angela said.

"I am the same age as you, but I am not a normal teenager. I work for MI-6 as a teenage spy."

"You're kidding, right? How can you be a spy? And you don't even have an English accent." Jason replied as he crossed his arms.

"You want me to speak with my accent then I will," I replied, dropping the American accent. "And I am a spy. My uncle was a killed on one of his missions and I was brought in to complete the job. At first it was only going to be a one gig thing but MI-6 saw how good I was on that mission so they decided to keep me working for them. They blackmail me into working for them because my parents died when I was young and my uncle died on that mission and my godfather was killed on a different mission that I was on. Do you believe me now or do I have to tell you all of the missions that I have been on?"

They both stared at me wide eyed. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah," Angela said, "Why were you sent here to protect Sara? Couldn't the government have someone from the CIA or something protect her?"

"I was sent her because the CIA thought that Sara would trust me better then an older agent because I am closer to her age."

"That's understandable." Jason said, nodding.

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"That, I don't know yet."

Take One ~ Alex Rider

"What do you mean Eric is gone?" I asked Bryn. He had just told me that Eric hadn't been at his car when he was ready to leave the set today.

"He wasn't at the car and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Do you think that the people or person that took Jason and Angela took Eric?"

"It's possible, Sara."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know. I bet he will be fine."

"How can you say that? You're his uncle, you're supposed to protect him. Don't you care what happens to him?" I yelled.

"Calm down, Sara,"

I opened my mouth to yell at him more but his phone went off. I took a deep breath as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"You have Eric? Is he all right? Have you hurt him?"

"Yes, I want to talk him. Now put him on the phone."

"Eric! Are you okay? Are Angela and Jason with you?"

"Do you know where you are?"

I saw Bryn's face harden as he brought the phone away from his ear. I hadn't been able to hear the other side of the conversation but I guessed that the person that had Eric had just called him. And by the sound of it, he was still alive. "Is Eric okay?"

"For now, at least. I think he tried doing something that he wasn't supposed to because the cal ended in the middle of what he was saying."

"What was he trying to say?"

"He was about to ask something about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but like I said, the call ended before he could finish asking the question."

"So what are we going to do?"

Bryn took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know. Wait to see he the guy calls me again. There isn't much that we can do."

"Okay, I'll be in my room."

I didn't wait for Bryn to reply before I turned and walked away. In the elevator, I thought about what I was going to do. I knew that Eric was here because of something that didn't involve Bryn being his uncle. Bryn didn't have any siblings so that means that he couldn't have a nephew. So who was Eric? I was going to figure that out. When I had been in Eric's room earlier, I had taken the extra key card hat he had. It had been lying on the side table that was between the two beds in his room. Since I had the keycard and knew what room was his, I would be able to get in there and look around. I just hoped that I could find something that would help me find Eric. Maybe I could get Seth and Kevin to help me.

**That is it. I hope you liked it. So, what should happen next? Ideas are **_**VERY **_**helpful.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


End file.
